


A Peaceful Moment

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, I can't title, Love Confessions, M/M, Talking, flustered kuro, just some kuromahi fluff, kuro is in love, so is mahiru, wrote this under the stress of history class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Mahiru and Kuro spend a peaceful moment together, simply talking to each other and enjoying each other's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, in fact, it's my first work in any fandom. I'm kinda nervous about this, I've been thinking about whether or not I should post a Servamp fanfic for a couple of weeks. I'd love to post more in the future if people like this :) 
> 
> Also I apologize for the horrible title and summary I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> This is literally just a short story filled with KuroMahi fluff because I love them too much. Enjoy~

Mahiru enjoyed the peaceful moments he shared alone with Kuro the most in his life.

He enjoyed the moments when it was just him and Kuro, alone together. They didn't even have to talk to one another; they could just sit in comfortable silence, occasionally breaking the silence to whisper loving words to each other, or to make comments about the most ordinary things in their life. Sometimes they wouldn't stay silent and would just talk to one another, about troubles or worries they had, or about other things they wished to share.

Mahiru especially enjoyed the moments at night before they went to sleep. They would both get into bed together and cuddle, or Mahiru would stay on his side of the bed, with Kuro on the other side, and they'd reach out their hands and hold on gently. Though Kuro never voiced it, Mahiru could tell he was comforted by the feeling of Mahiru's hand in his. They would often just look at each other, silently appreciating one another before one of them eventually fell asleep, or they would casually talk. Mahiru loved the simplicity of it, and how comfortable they were in each other's presence. It didn't feel awkward or strange to either of them at all - it just felt relaxing and peaceful for them to be with each other. 

Today was no different. Once Mahiru had brushed his teeth and changed into his comfortable pyjamas, he got into bed with Kuro, who'd already been lying there for some time. They faced each other, before Kuro reached out his hand and Mahiru took it, smiling gently at Kuro. Mahiru always noticed the way Kuro's features visibly relaxed when their hands touched. It was something that made Mahiru realize just how in love Kuro was with him.

"I'm happy I have you Kuro. Really, I am," Mahiru said softly.

Mahiru could tell it would be one of those nights when they'd talk more, especially about their love and appreciation for each other. He liked these nights the best.

"I don't doubt it," Kuro said in an equally soft voice, "and I'm glad you're in my life too, Mahiru."

They were both silent a moment.

"You know, I'd been living pretty much alone before I found you. I used to get lonely. I guess I used to secretly wish I had someone with me, rather than living alone," Mahiru continued. "You've made me so much happier."

Kuro continued to stay silent, watching Mahiru talk. Kuro loved having more intimate moments like this with Mahiru. It made him feel loved, and like he belonged in the world. It made him feel happy too, something he'd never felt before meeting Mahiru. Kuro enjoyed just watching Mahiru talk; the way his warm, brown eyes would look straight at him with so much love and kindness and confidence, and the way he smiled gently, making Kuro's heart flutter. He enjoyed hearing Mahiru's voice speaking softly and kindly to him, rather than the tone he often took when scolding Kuro and nagging at him to stop being so lazy.

"...even if I do, I still love you, and I'll never stop. I don't want to stop." Mahiru's words interrupted Kuro's thoughts.

"Huh?"

Mahiru laughed. "Are you listening to me, Kuro?"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. I was thinking," Kuro said, feeling his face warm up as he remembered what he was thinking about.

"Thinking? About what?" Mahiru asked, a slight smirk on his face, as though he knew exactly what. 

"Ah, can't deal. It's nothing," Kuro mumbled, glancing away.

"Alright. Well, I was saying how I sometimes feel as though I'm annoying to you. Like, I'm always bothering you and trying to get you to be less lazy, but I guess I shouldn't, it's not really something you can control, in a way, it's just the way you are," Mahiru said. "I was just saying that I'm sorry for that, and that even if I do that a lot, I still love you."

Although Kuro had heard Mahiru say "I love you" many times, he still couldn't get used to it, and he didn't think he ever would. His heart still raced when he heard those words from Mahiru, and he could feel his face grow warm every time.

"Mahiru, you're not annoying to me at all," Kuro said, trying to ignore the blush that was probably very visible to Mahiru. "I know you're just like that because it's part of your housewife personality."

"My housewife personality?" Mahiru repeated, laughing. "Kuro, you're so cute."

"Well, it's true..." Kuro said, his voice trailing away. He felt very flustered after hearing Mahiru call him cute."Can't deal..." he mumbled.

Mahiru continued to laugh softly, the sound filling up the silence of the room. Kuro found it to be quite beautiful.

Mahiru eventually closed his eyes, yawning. "I'm tired. I think I'll sleep now. Goodnight Kuro. I love you."

Mahiru gently squeezed Kuro's hand, and smiled at him again, his eyes still closed. Kuro watched Mahiru carefully for a moment, finding everything about him to be so precious - the way his chest would rise and fall ever so slightly with each breath he took, the way that his beautiful smile stayed on his face, and the small blush that dusted his cheeks in a pretty way. 

Mahiru was so precious and perfect to Kuro, and Kuro knew he was very much in love with this beautiful boy by the way his heart raced and by the feeling he got every time Mahiru smiled at him - the warm, content feeling of knowing he was loved and needed and cherished by Mahiru Shirota.

"I love you," Kuro whispered, without really realizing that he was speaking what was on his mind.

But it was true.

They'd fallen in love with each other, despite how different they were. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I love KuroMahi and Servamp in general so much so I had to contribute to the fandom somehow. I hope to get better in my writing because there's definitely room for improvement. I wrote this when I should've been sleeping but I'm so stressed right now because I have two big projects for school due this week that I don't really understand because my history teacher can not teach and explain anything properly so I decided to write some KuroMahi fluff on Friday to distract myself after a long week and this happened.


End file.
